At The Pub
by Dawn Felix
Summary: One Shot! The young Burmecian name Malia Farron heads over to a pub to drink her problems away, but little does she know that there is a tall and lean-muscular anthro-wolf male who is eager to know her.


**Author's Note** : Hey everyone Felix here and to be honest with you people, I did not plan to make this story but I couldn't help but write this but being an obsessive nut, when an idea lodges itself in my head it refuses to let go until I take action. And so, against all reason, I am now compelled to post this story. I should explain a bit about this story before it begins, I wrote the initial draft when I was inspired by stories like **Drinks After Work One Shot** by **Discordia81** and **EXHIBITION** by **sesshys jaded samuri** but, I feel like those stories were too sloppy and rush, I mean is like the writers couldn't decide on a plot so they crammed everything into one big mess by making the characters shallow for a quick hookup scene.

But their stories flaw does help me to write my own by making a character that it's not shallow a character which it is a beautiful, passionate, feisty, adventurous, opinionated, capable, powerful, independent, smart, gentile, brave, and a strong morals character so, I choose my main character, **_Malia Farron_** the young female Burmecian which was inspired by characters like _**Samus Aran**_ , **_Freya Crescent_** , **_Master Chief_** and **_Lara Croft_** Now like always I only write for the fun not to impress anyone so I really don't care about spelling and grammar, and maybe just maybe I may fix a couple of stuff. I always finish my stories, no matter how long it takes, but I'll be honest, there will likely be some long waits between updates after all, I like to make sure that my stories are coherent and at least a little perfect.

So I tend to perhaps spend a little too much since that sort of stuff takes time and attention so it need to be handled gently so they don't break or end up in an incomprehensible tangle of a mess. But anyway I will tell you that I write fanfiction only for the fun of it not to impress anyone so since I only write for fun, I really don't care about spelling and grammar and maybe just maybe I may fix a couple of stuff, but anyway thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy my story!

* * *

It was a currently late in planet Gaia a 15,792 miles (25,362 kilometers) radius planet, giving a diameter four times that of Earth as the sky was dark filled with bright stars that illuminated the sky with its two full moon shining brightly in the sky, gracefully shines upon Cornelia City a totalitarian police state large circular structure divided into eight sectors city where millions of different races live together. Despite it was night time, the city it is still filled with crowds of people from different races with many of them were walking or running down the busy streets with some of them were conversing with each other, and there were even families out, either walking around the city, or sitting together inside a restaurant, eating together, despite the slightly chilly temperature of the crisp night. Inside of a 14,000 square-feet two-story building many people of different races from Asari, Drell, Salarians, Turians, Krogan, Quarians, Keepers, Protheans, Volus, Sangheili, Unggoy, Burmecian, Clavat, Mobian, Goron, Selkie, Dwarf, Gnome, Draenei, Tauren, Angara, Geth, and Togruta gathered.

The pub was positively glowing as nearly everyone was either chattering happily at one another or they were sitting at the tables drinking while chatting at one another while some of them they were on the dance floor. A young female Burmecian that is standing around at 6 feet 1½ inches tall with a upperback-length green-hair, turquoise-blue eyes, a slender frame with a moderately muscular and curvaceous build figure and gray-fur named, Malia Farron who is wearing a button short-sleeved V-neck green-light sweater and a dark-grey tight-jeans while her hair was tied in a ponytail sat in the front of the counter with a half empty 6pcs 350ml Highball Wave Shaped Glass in her hands that has a gold-liquid on it. Malia spun the glass on the napkin, watching the glass as it chewed a hole in the fibers while watching the half-empty glass before she took a long sip of her drink and barely blinks as it goes down before she put her empty glass down on the counter, she then glanced at the TV.

"Here you go!" The Asari bartender said as she placed another 6pcs 350ml Highball Wave Shaped Glass in front of Malia which is full of a gold-liquid on it making Malia to looked confused at her.

"I didn't order another one..." Malia said as she looked at the bartender confused.

"No charge..." The Asari bartender said politely waving a hand at Malia, "It's from the guy down at the left side of the counter." She said before she turned her attention to one of the other patrons leaving Malia confused.

Malia looked to her left side and in the end of the counter, she spotted a tall and lean-muscular anthro-wolf male who was at least standing around at 6 feet 2 inches tall with ash-grey fur all over his body with fossil-grey fur around her muzzle, front torso and the tips of his tails, and he was wearing a sleeveless black leather open bomber jacket with a white fur trim collar, black pants with three interconnecting brown belts, and black fingerless gloves. The anthro-wolf male lifted his drink to Malia and winked at her with a smirk on his face before he got up from his seat and walked toward her, "Do you mind?" The anthro-wolf male asked with a smirk on his face while he pointed to the available seat next to Malia, "Can I sit here?"

Malia looked at the anthro-wolf male distastefully before she gave the anthro-wolf male a nod before she look away and then she took a sip from her new drink. The anthro-wolf male then sat down next to Malia before he turned towards Malia with his smirk still plastered onto his face while resting his left elbow on the counter.

"This was nice of you..." Malia said with a small smile on her face before she sipped her fresh drink and then she put it down, "Thanks!"

"No problem!" The anthro-wolf male responded while he gave a flirtatious smile at Malia who was still looking at him distastefully but with a small smile on her face, "So..." He said with the same grin he had been sporting before he came over to sit next to Malia, "You must be the lovely Malia Farron, the famous intergalactic defenders of peace and equality of the Gaia Empire that I heard so much!"

"I am..." Malia said as she smile slightly while looking at the anthro-wolf male suspiciously, "And you are?"

"Oh! I haven't had a chance to introduce myself... My name is Adonis Fisc but just call me Adonis..." Adonis the anthro-wolf male said as he flash a smirk at Malia who still eyed him suspiciously, "And let me just say that I've heard a lot of wonderful things about you, like how you're a fantastic soldier, how you're super talented, and how sexy you are..." He said with a smirk on his face that didn't seem fazed by Malia's distasteful expression toward him.

"I could just imagine." Malia said softly while lookin at Shred before she sipped her drink and Adonis chuckle.

"So... What's a person like you doing here all alone?" Adonis asked as his eyes were roaming over Malia's figure in a way that the female Burmecian found sickening so she keep eyed him suspiciously.

"Well! I've been doing missions all day long so I'd really like to find some peace and quiet to relax..." Malia calmly respond still looking at the anthro-wolf male suspiciously with a small smile on her face while he was still smirking at her, "So I came here to relax for a little while and then I'm going home."

"Mm, bad day, huh?" Adonis said as he flash Malia with a grin on his face before he noticed that her glass was almost empty, "Well since no one is keeping you company can I buy you another drink?" He said with the same grin stuck to his face while Malia was still looking at him suspiciously but he was still unfazed by her distasteful expression, "I mean if you really don't want to go home yet, you can hang around here with me for a while..." He said as he smirked seductively at Malia as he came closer as their faces were just inches apart, "Just for a change for us to have a drink and talk to know each other a little more after all we both deserve a nice night, you especially if you're interested of course?"

Malia looked at the anthro-wolf male distastefully while he was still smirking at her thinking about his little drink offer before she sighed, "Okay then..." She told him as she shrugged, acting completely indifferent while Adonis was still smirking at her, "You can buy me another drink."

Adonis chuckled as he flash Malia with a grin on his face before he nodded and then he signaled to the Asari bartender for a refill for two causing the Asari bartender to wander over them to refill their drinks. Once the Asari bartender finish refilling their drinks, she turned her attention to one of the other patrons, "So..." Adonis began as he flash a smirk at Malia who eyed him suspiciously from over her shoulder again as they both acquired their drinks, "Tell me a little about yourself..." He said as he still gave a flirtatious smile at Malia who was still looking at him distastefully, "What do you do for a living?" He asked before he took a sip of his drink.

"Well, I am a sergeant in the Gaia Empire working under Admiral Therzelm..." Malia calmly respond with her distastefully expression before she took a sip from her drink, "And as a sergeant, it is my job to keep my unit alive."

"Do you enjoy it?" Adonis asked genuinely curious before he took a quick hearty swig from his drink, "To served a full tour with Therzelm?"

"Sometimes..." Malia respond before she took a quick hearty swig from her drink and put the glass down, "He is so strict that he doesn't have much patience with lazy workers and he will lower a member rank when they're caught committing an offense within the rank..." She said with a small smile on her face before she took another quick hearty swig from her drink, "Or when they're being particularly stupid but you could always rely on him not to get you killed unnecessarily... After all, he never wasted troops."

"Oh, that's something, I suppose." Adonis said as he was smirking at Malia before he took another quick hearty swig from his drink.

"But what about you?" Malia asked as she before she took a quick hearty swig from her drink and put the glass down so she could gave the anthro-wolf male a casual expression with a small smirk on her face, "What do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I sometimes work as a model of a modeling company..." Adonis calmly responded as he was still giving her a flirtatious smirk, "But most of the time, I work as a mechanic."

"A model and a mechanic..." Malia said softly as she gave a polite smile to Adonis while she rest her arms in the counter, "Interesting." She softly said and Adonis gave her a soft nod.

"And let me just say my dear that with that body of yours!" Adonis said as he flash a smirk at Malia before he sipped on his glass slowly and then stop so he could look at her again, "You're perfect for modeling..." He said and this made Malia to flushed but she still eyed him suspiciously, "Have you ever considered modeling?"

"Not really." Malia softly respond with her still distastefully expression at Adonis before she took a quick sip from her drink.

"You really should, I mean you have the perfect body for it..." Adonis declared with a smirk on his face before he look up and gesture with his right-hand, "I can see you on every magazine and billboard in all the galaxy." He softly said before he look back at Malia with a smirk on his face, "A body like that..." He said before pause for a moment to pointed his finger directly at Malia while looking at her with a smirk on his face, "Needs to be celebrated."

"You think so?" Malia asked as she was somewhat interested but still with sarcasm dripping from her voice with a small smirk on her face.

"Of course!" Adonis replied a bit too quickly as he flash a smirk at Malia who flushed but still eyed him suspiciously, "Here..." He said as he pulled out a card from his sleeveless black leather bomber jacket, "Take my card and with it you can call me and search my company in case you agree to model with me in a hour and a half in a photo session in my next photo shoot."

"Uh... Thanks... Bu no thanks..." Malia dismissed politely handing Adonis his card and he frowned, "And honesty, I would never expose myself like that in a million of years." She said while still looking at the anthro-wolf male with a casual expression with a small smirk on her face, "Especially when I have a son I have to take care of." She said before she took another quick hearty swig from her drink and the anthro-wolf male nearly spit his drink all over the table and instead accidentally snorted some from his nose.

"I didn't know you had a child..." Adonis said as his eyes flicked down over Malia in surprise as he grabbed a napkin to clean his mouth and nose, "What's the name of your child?"

"His name is Ralph..." Malia answered as she was smirking at the anthro-wolf male before she took a quick hearty swig from her drink until it was empty again, "And he's fourteen years old now." She said before she put her now empty glass down, "But anyway... What brings someone like you here?"

"Well..." Adonis calmly said with a small smirk on his face, "It had been a long day at work so, I decide to come here to relax a little bit."

"So! You did not come here to pick girls and take them to your place?" Malia asked with a small smirk on her face and Adonis's laugh came out as a short cough of surprise.

"To be honest..." Adonis said as he chuckle lightly with a little timidly as his cheeks darkening just the slightest while he was rubbing the back of his head, "That wasn't my goal tonight."

"What made you change your mind?" Malia asked as she smirked while glancing at the anthro-wolf male.

"You." Adonis said quietly while pointed his finger at Malia with the same grin stuck to his handsome face.

"I was that irresistible?" Malia asked as she grinned at the anthro-wolf male.

"Frankly, yes..." Adonis softly responded admitted shamelessly as he grinned back at Malia before his eyes flicked down to look at her turquoise-blue eyes, "You looked like you'd had a long day, but you looked feisty, too, like you'd keep a guy on his toes, I was intrigued."

"And you thought that I was easy to pick up because, I look beautiful and alone?" Malia calmly asked smirking at the anthro-wolf male.

"Well... More or less, yes..." Adonis responded timidly as his cheeks darkening while he was smirking at Malia nervously, "I mean, I'm not saying I couldn't, or that I don't sometimes but..." He said still timidly but still looking at Malia with the same flirtatious smirk on his face, "It's because you are making me to have this weird, uncontrollable urge to take you back to my apartment and do things to you there to unwind your bad days." He whispered seductively while looking up at Malia in a flirtatious expression while he lean over to Malia.

"Well that sounds promising!" Malia whispered seductively as she smirked at Adonis aware he was blushing slightly.

"Was that a yes?" Adonis asked as he smirked at Malia while he has a flirty look in his eyes pointing at her eyes.

"Sorry but you're really not my type of guy so unfortunate for you buddy, I'm not interested to hook-up with you..." Malia calmly said as she smirked at Adonis who frowned while she politely dismiss his offer, "So I'm gonna have to pass." She said as she slowly raked her fingers through her hair with her left-hand.

"Why?" Adonis asked when he put a hand on his chest while he was looking at Malia with a smirk on his face, "It is because I'm not good enough for you?"

"No! But it is because I don't do casual sex, I don't believe in one night stand either..." Malia calmly said as she stared into Adonis's eyes with a impassively expression, "I prefer to hookup with a person who I truly love since I don't want to waste my time on someone who I don't intend to spend the rest of my life with."

Adonis chuckled and smirking slightly at Malia as he tilted his head, "You're really something, you know that?"

"So, I've been told!" Malia answered smirking at the anthro-wolf male before she stood up from her seat, "Now if you'll excuse me..." She said as she gave a polite smile to Adonis, "I think is best for me to be home now." She calmly said before she began to walk away but Adonis quickly stood up and gently grabbed her upper arm with his right-hand to steady her making her to look at him suspiciously.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to stay for a little longer?" Adonis asked as he was staring intently into Malia's eyes as he released her arm from his grip, "I mean the night is still young so you can hang out with me for a little while." He said as he was smirking down at Malia.

"Thanks, but not thanks..." Malia replied flatly to the anthro-male wolf male before she crossed her arms resolutely over her chest, "It's been a long day and all want is to go home and get some sleep but thanks for the drink." She flatly said before she turned around and made her way away to the exist of the pub.

Adonis shook his head in amusement while watching the female Burmecian walking away swearing that there was an extra sway in her hips before she disappeared when she exit the pub.


End file.
